This Burden Broke Her Shoulders
by theuglyswaninlove
Summary: Maximum Ride must be strong for her little brother and sister, but really, she's just a bullied girl who isolates herself from everybody else. She finds relief in her razor. But can newcomer Fang save her from herself and the other monsters in her life? M: Self-Harm, Strong adult themes, Future sexual themes as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**This Burden Broke Her Shoulders**_

_**Just a little warning guys, this fanfic does contain self-harm and other sensitive issues so if these issues are triggering or could potentially harm or affect you in anyway, please disregard and do not read this fanfic. **_

My name is Maximum Ride. I'm 17, I live with my step-dad, my brother and my sister. I am a shameful existence.

It had been summer, the worst season of the year. It was hot, my hair was plastered to my wet and sweaty face. My long-sleeved grey jumper did nothing to cool me from the heat, and neither did my heavy jeans. Occasionally I would get glances and whispers, "_why is she wearing that? It's a thousand degrees_" or "_Is she stupid, she's sweating out of her mind?". _Even when the heat wave struck, I reluctantly slipped on my thin long-sleeved shirt and jeans and close to fainted whenever I went outdoors. The truth is, if I wasn't clad in winter attire, I would probably receive more glances and whispers, more attention, and this time, the comments would be even harsher.

"Maximum Amarylis Ride, get your butt up before Dad get's home," Gazzy whispered, poking my face. Gazzy was my little brother, 13 years old, he would rather die than be called little. At the words, my eyes snapped open and I threw my covers back.

"Gazzy can you fix breakfast for Angel, I have both of your lunches in the fridge," I hurriedly ran into the bathroom, pulling a random ensemble of clothes from the wardrobe. He nodded and hurried out to the kitchen.

I could care less about how I looked, but I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a side braid quickly. Personal hygiene was important after all. Stepping into my jeans and hoodie, I folded my clothes and made my bed in a matter of seconds. Making sure Gazzy's and Angel's beds were tidy too and smiling to myself when they were made and their floors were spotless.

In the kitchen, Gazzy was packing Angel's sandwich, jellybeans and box of fruits into her My Little Pony lunchbox while he simultaneously stuffed his face with bowl of lucky charms. I kissed his head as I walked past him and he pretended to gag, but beamed up at me with his tired blue eyes. It pained me to see how little energy he had left in his eyes, Angel's big blue eyes were filled with pain and lethargy too. They were too young to be going through this right now. They should be out having fun. I mentally reminded myself to work harder to make sure they could have fun.

"Guys, we gotta get a move on, Jeb's gonna be home anytime now."

I ran my hand through Angel's silky blonde hair and pulled them into two pigtails quickly as she finished up her cereal. She beamed up at me when she was done and I stroked her head lovingly. Quickly, I threw both of their bowls into the sink and slung Angel's schoolbag over my shoulder and my school bag over the other, ushering Gazzy and Angel out the door just in time to see a beat up old Camaro roll up drunkenly at the other end of the street.

Angel and Gazzy noticed too and their pace quickened, all of us hurrying down the pavement until the car and our house was well out of sight. Soon, we reached Angel's elementary school and Gazzy's middle school was right next door, with about half an hour to spare.

"Do you guys want me to wait with you?" I asked them, helping Angel put on her schoolbag and tightening her pigtails.

"No Max, you get to school. And you better get some food, you need to eat, breakfast is the most important meal you know?" Gazzy said, making me smile. When had he grown this much? I pulled him in for a hug and he struggled out of my hold playfully.

"Jeez Max, not in front of my friends!"

"What friends?" I retorted, ruffling his hair and he scoffed. Angel pulled at the hem of my hoodie and I looked down at her big bambi eyes blinking innocently up at me.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked her, running my fingers through her hair.

"You no kiss me goomorning..." She said defiantly and I giggled, bending down to kiss her on the forehead. Gazzy took Angel's hand and they both waved at me before disappearing off onto the school grounds. I watched their retreating backs until they were gone before walking down the pavement to my school.

Or, a better name for it would be Hell, really.

I sighed as I saw the herds of teenagers. Blondes with caked on make up, sitting in expensive looking convertibles, gossiping anxiously to friends with similar caked on makeup with similar expensive looking cars parked close by. Big, muscular guys in wife beaters, sitting on top of land rovers in groups of 5 or 6, a cigarette in one hand and a football in the other.

With my head down, I made my way past a certain superficial redhead that was dead-set on making my life miserable, trying to remain invisible. Unfortunately, my stealth needed working on and I heard her scream my name.

"MAXIE POO! Looking real good today, I wasn't aware it was winter though," She sniggered, I rolled my eyes. Walking quicker past her car, but she reached out and grabbed my arm and I winced.

"Hey Sam!" She shouted to the land rover of jocks, "Don't you totally want to like bone Max, isn't she so sexy?" She laughed, pulling on my hair so that my head snapped back and tilted up to face Sam and his imbecile friends. Lissa's hyena friends giggled and made puking noises, while Sam's friends laughed along. I reached back and grabbed her wrist, digging my nails into her flesh until she yelped and let go of my hair.

"BITCH! You made me bleed! I'm gonna get you"

I shook my head out and continued into school, pulling my hood up and stalking to my locker, pulling it open with as much force as I had in me. I exhaled in relief as my eyes zeroed in on the razor blades, laying neglected on the shelf of my locker. Checking to make sure no one was looking, I slid the blades out of my locker and into my pocket and ran into the bathroom.

Because it was so early, no one was in the bathroom and I locked the door, sitting on the toilet and pulling my legs up under me. I stared down at the blades in my hand as tears started to flow freely from my eyes. Slowly, with my hands shaking viciously, I pulled my sleeve up and pressed the cool blade to my wrist.

Closing my eyes, I pressed hard and dragged the blade down my arm, and allowed myself a moment of complete weakness. I did it again, and again, and again and again and again until the school bell rang and I shoved the blade back into my hoodie pocket. Quickly wrapping the cuts with toilet paper and pulling my sleeve down to my knuckles.

I ran out the door, head still down and didn't notice the tall boy standing in my way until -

"Whoa whoa, careful there," Said the boy I had almost ran into, he had reached out and held me by my shoulders to prevent the impact. I looked up to apologize but I wasn't expecting the face of a God to be looking, anxiously back at me. For a moment, I was lost in his beautiful obsidian eyes which were scattered with flecks of the most beautiful gold. Like an exquisite gem.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered, before brushing past him and running off into class. Keeping my head down. _Careful Maximum. _

**Fang's POV**_  
_

I walked down the hallway with Iggy by my side, observing the scenery of my new school.

"Wow, bro, the girls here are smoking." Iggy laughed, pausing to make a show of running his hand through his hair and winking at a cute brunette who had been eying him.

"They're alright..." I mumbled, I wasn't one for the cakey make up and super showy mini skirts. I like humbleness. Something girls in this school, I had noticed, lacked. Iggy gasped at me as if I told him I was pregnant and shook his head at me, faking an expression of pure hurt.

"You really should take up acting..." I sighed at him, punching him playfully in the shoulder. As I turned around, I noticed a girl running straight for me and held out my arms to stop her from crashing into me. She had her head down and I rolled my eyes, such a safety hazard.

"Whoa whoa, careful there." I said, my hands still on her shoulders and she looked up slowly at me, her lips slightly parted.

I was blown away immediately by her beauty. She had skin that was flawless but not porcelain, she was tan, but a natural tan, not a hint of make up. A tinge of a blush splattered across her cheeks, along with light freckles that gave her an adorable charm. Her lips weren't plumped up with lipstick or lipgloss but looked soft and fluffy from lip balm, probably. Her hair wasn't styled into anything special and sprayed into hard clumps with hairspray, or dyed. She had gorgeous dirty blonde hair with highlights from the sun that flowed and framed her face in waves and was pulled into a messy braid to the side. I was so busy soaking in her beauty that I noticed how red her beautiful, icy blue eyes and lips were only a second too late, she had been crying.

Our eyes met and she seemed to be searching me for something. We held each other's gaze for a second before she looked back down.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said and escaped from my arms, brushing past me and disappearing into the crowd. As she maneuvered her way, I saw a flash of something shiny fall out of her pocket and heard a little metal clank of something hitting the linoleum floor.

It was a razor, and covered in blood. My stomach lurched at the thought of what she could've been using the razor for. I pulled out my timetable and folded the little sharp razor inside it to prevent it from slicing me up in my pocket and slid it into my jeans. Shaking her gorgeous face out of my mind. I headed over to Iggy who was talking to a blonde and leaning against someone else's locker.

"Hey bro, who was that hottie you were talking to?" He grinned, "You know her or something?"

I shook my head and smirked at him, "The girl's here might not be so bad after all..." I grinned.

Iggy gave me a smirk of approval and we walked to class.

**Hey guys, yup I've started a new fanfic. And this time it's M. Whoaa, I'm growing up haha. I promise I will upload more soon, I'm currently in Budapest so I don't really have much time to type up much. I've already started typing up Chapter 2 for this fic**, **So it shouldn't be long now!**

**Just another warning: The contents of this fanfic can be triggering and I hope this isn't too offensive. If it does affect you in any way, please let me know. **

**Anyways, please review! I don't know if I should continue this or not! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**This Burden Broke Her Shoulders**_

**MPOV**

I had always done well in school, I had always gotten the best grades, I loved to learn, all the teachers liked me. I was the perfect student.

But after the accident, well, everything went downhill. It started with a few scattered missed assignments here and there, then I stopped participating in class, doodling instead of taking notes, dozing off occasionally. Needless to say, I became one of the most hated students by all, each and every teacher, except Mrs. Martinez. After the accident, she was one of the only teachers that understood how I was feeling. She was the only person I could talk to.

Her english class was my only escape from the world, literature was my only escape. I engrossed myself with a copy of 'As I Lay Dying', chewing on the back of my pen. Too engrossed, to notice the obsidian black hair and eyes standing by the door.

"Hello, I'm Fang, is this English?" Immediately, my head perked up at the sound of his voice. It was him, the God I crashed into.

Mrs. Martinez cleared her throat and nodded, "You must be Nicholas!" She smiled, welcoming him into the classroom. _Ahhh, Nicholas. _Nicholas gave the class a once over, looking into everyones faces. His eyes widened when he met my surprised gaze and his mouth twitched into a half smile. I blushed and immediately looked down at my book.

"Class, this is Nicholas Griffith, ahhh Nick, your name derives off the Greek word meaning victory of the people. Saint Nicholas, bishop of Myra in Lycia, Nikolaos the wonderworker..." She trailed off and smacked her forehead with her palm, "I have spoken too much again havent I? Sorry Nick, you can sit at any available seat, although if you want some advice, don't sit next to Brigid, she'll be batting her eyelashes at you all lesson, Sam will be talking about some boring sport you probably have no interest in and Clare loves to draw, you'll be distracted by the masterpieces on the paper that isn't English."

A chorus of gasps and "Come on, Mrs. M!" came from the class and she shrugged, raising both hands. "Who are you kidding?" She joked, winking and the class settled into a laughter.

"Thanks for the advise Mrs. Martinez," Nicholas smiled, courteously and eyed the empty seat next to me. I blushed and looked down at my paper, _Please don't sit next to me, please don't sit next to me, please don't sit next to me. _When I looked back up, he was placing his books on the desk next to mine and I silently cursed the world in my head. Mrs. Martinez smiled at Nicholas and brought her hands together.

"Excellent choice Nick, Max is perfect,"winking at me as she said it, I blushed even redder, burying my face in my book again. From the corner of my eye I could see Fang smirking and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Mrs, Martinez held me back after class, I waited by her desk as the rest of the class filtered slowly out the door.

"How are you Max, how are you doing?" As she said it, her eyes were searching deep into mine. Usually, I would try to break eye contact but with Mrs. Martinez, I didn't mind at all. In fact, a little part of me wants her to see past my facade. A little part of me hopes that she would swoop in to save me from the burden I carry.

"I'm okay, Mrs. M, I'm doing okay."

"You look so tired, Max. I'm really worried about you. Are you getting enough sleep? Enough to eat?"

"You don't have to worry about me Mrs. Martinez, I've got everything under control." _Lie._

_"_Is everything going alright with your Dad?" Instinctively, I pulled the sleeves of my hoodie down lower.

"Yeah, everything's going well. Thing's are starting to brighten up," This wasn't exactly a lie I guess, Jeb had started gambling and drinking more, he was barely in the house which was a good thing. And, we had recently cleaned the windows of the living room so the house really was brighter. _  
_

"Max, don't lie to me." I flinched slightly at her words, the intensity of her gaze burned deep into my own.

"I'm not lying Mrs. M, I promise, I'm doing well."

She sighed and nodded, before I could turn to leave, she handed me a thick book and I smiled widely at her. _Anna Karenina, _my favorite. She patted my hand as I took the book and I smiled even wider at her.

"Thank you Mrs. M, you're the best."

I slung my bag over my shoulder and gathered up my books, heading for the door.

"Max? Remember you can always talk to me." Mrs. Martinez said as I pushed the door open, I smiled and nodded, waving at her before I slipped out of the room and closed the door. But before I could walk a step, I saw Fang leaning against the wall outside of the English room and I quickly looked down at the floor, desperately trying to walk the other way.

"Hey! Max! Wait!" He called after me, reaching out and grabbing my wrist to stop me. As his fingers wrapped around my wrist, I yelped and hissed in pain and his eyes widened. He dropped my wrist like a hot potato and I mentally slapped myself.

"What was that all about?" He asked, his head tilted. God, if I had a camera, this would be a million dollar shot. Fang with his obsidian hair slightly hanging to one side, his head tilted and his gorgeous, flawless face set into an adorable mask of curiosity.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know... Because I wanna get to know you?"

I shook my head and turned around to walk away. He probably just wanted to make fun of me, he just wanted to laugh at how desperate I was. All alone, with no friends. He didn't want to be my friend. Why would anyone want to be my friend. As I entered the cafeteria, I ducked my head even lower and walked immediately to an empty table, throwing my bag beside me and staring at the empty table in front of me.

I didn't have enough money for food, most of our money went into food for Gazzy and Angel, basic house necessities, the occasional gift. I had the money remaining but I put most of that into savings so that I could take Gaz and Angel away when I was 18. It wasn't bad though, I had enough to keep me nutritioned and alive.

As I started to trace patterns on the table with my finger, a mocha-skinned girl, gorgeous and tall with high cheekbones and gorgeous curly dark brown hair placed her lunch tray on my table and took the seat opposite me.

"May we sit here?" She asked politely, smiling the most heart-warming smile I had ever seen on anyone besides Gaz and Angel. I tried to return her smile and but met her only halfway, but I nodded. She motioned for her friends to join and a beautiful girl I had seen walking around the school with silky long blonde hair and emerald green eyes sat down next to her, a tall well-built and muscled guy with strawberry-blonde hair followed and sat with his arm draped around the blonde girl. I was stunned by how beautiful they all were, I had noticed the blondie around school, I think her name was Ellie? But I hadn't seen her up close like this. It made me wonder why she wasn't hanging out with oh-so-perfect Lissa and her posse of brainless bimbos. But I couldn't say I recognized the mocha-skinned girl and the pale strawberry-blonde.

"I'm Nudge, this is Iggy, Ella..." She trailed off as she stared at something behind me, I turned to follow her gaze and my eyes, once again, met dark obsidian irises. "And that is Fang..."

"Pleasure to meet you.." Fang smirked as he placed his tray down next to me.

* * *

**FPOV**

**"**Pleasure to meet you..." I smirked as I placed my tray down next to Max, plopping myself in the seat next to her. Instinctively, she shuffled slightly away. I eyed the table in front of her and noticed she didn't have lunch. _God, pray that this girl is eating healthy._

_"_You aren't gonna have anything?" Ella asked, noticing Max's lack of food as well. Max looked down at the table and shook her head.

"I had a huge breakfast, I'm bloated," She laughed nervously. It was a breathless laugh and for the first time I noticed how tired she looked. Her shoulders were slumped, dark rings circled her eyes.

"You should really eat though, you're so thin." Nudge said, pushing her sandwich to Max. She smiled warmly but shook her head.

"I can't take your food Nudge, that's cruel,"

"No but I ins-"

Before Nudge could finish her sentence, a red head walked into the cafeteria, earning several wolf whistles from the jock table. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and scanned the cafeteria, her entourage of girls clad in a cheerleader uniform marched in after her. After several glances at the cafeteria, her eyes zeroed in on me and she strut her way over to me, swaying her hips from side to side. I winced and glanced at Iggy for help, he laughed and shrugged.

"Nicholas!" She squealed and I suppressed the urge to gag.

"How does she know your name?" Iggy whispered to me and I shrugged. Next to me, Max duck her head as Lissa came over, pulling at her sleeves.

"Nicholas I've missed you!" She squealed again and sat in my lap, wiggling slightly. I grunted and Iggy laughed hysterically, clutching his sides. Max giggled a little too and I rolled my eyes.

"Get off, Reddie, I don't even know you." She was lucky I was trying to be nice. Lissa pretended she didn't hear me but instead occupied herself with Max.

"What the hell are you doing? Nicky-poo, why are you sitting with this loser? She's such a dumb bitch. And a freak too." Iggy covered his mouth to prevent a burst of giggles and I glared at him. Lissa played with a strand of Max's hair and twirled it around her finger, like a lion playing with a mouse's tail. Max swatted her hand away but kept her head down.

"She's not a freak Lissa, you are."

"Oh, she's not a freak? Explain what this is then!" She pulled Max's arms out onto the table and before any of us could register what she was doing, she yanked her sleeves up past her elbow. The entire table went still for a second, completely silent as we processed what had just happened. When I finally realized what Lissa had done, I saw red angry lines criss-crossed and slashed across both of Max's wrists, faded puckered pink lines scattered across her entire arm up past her sleeves and the lines probably continued on to her biceps, but I couldn't be sure. And an ugly ensemble of faded scars scribbled over her entire arms as if a child had gotten a white crayon and tried to color her in. Lissa smiled defiantly, her emerald eyes an ominous flame. Before I could so much as move my thumb to defend Max, Nudge had stood up, reached across the table and slapped Lissa hard on the cheek.

At the sound of skin hitting skin, Max perked her head up like a meerkat and smiled at Nudge, her eyes filling with tears as she pulled her sleeves down and ran out of the cafeteria.

"I see a beautiful girl Lissa, not a freak." Nudge spat and sat back down, eating her food as if nothing had happened. Ella gave Lissa the death glare until she got the message and started to back away from the table. She blew me a kiss as she left, how the hell could she have such a quick recovery rate. A second ago she had been slapped like the bitch she was and now she's blowing kisses. I will never understand women.

"Monique, you will regret that, you will regret that you even breathe the same air as me." Lissa screamed from across the cafeteria, earning a couple of low 'Oooooo's. Nudge rolled her eyes and flipped her off, and I laughed. My little sister had balls.

"I'm gonna go after her..." I said as I stood up and gathered my half-eaten tray. The gang murmured in agreement and shooed me off. As I threw away my trash, I saw Max across the corridor by her locker, searching frantically for something and I felt my pocket for that something. There in my jeans, nestled deep, was her sharp little razor. The thought of her arms made me wince. I jogged down the corridor, down to Max's locker and slowly pushed the locker door shut. Max turned to face me but didn't meet my eyes. She swiped at her eyes a couple of time and I finally realized she was sobbing.

"G-go away."

Instinctively, without thinking, I pulled her into a hug and backed her up onto a nearby bench and sat her down, letting her cry into my shoulder as I stroked her hair comfortingly. It was strange, I had only met this girl this morning and here we were, with her face buried in my neck and my arm around her. She convulsed with sobs, her chest heaving so violently, I was afraid that her ribs might crack. We sat together like that for at least 10 minutes, until she had no more tears to cry and her sobs started to die down. I rubbed her back soothingly, and when her sobbing had come to an almost stop, I tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. She struggled a little and when I did finally get her head up, she looked anywhere but my eyes. Her eyes and lips were swollen and red, her cheeks tinted pink and she look as beautiful as ever. It took every atom in my body to stop me from holding her delicate face, leaning in and kissing her right here right now.

"Wanna get out of here? It's free period next anyways." Her face seemed blank as she nodded slowly, and I helped her up, letting her lean on my shoulder as we walked down the corridor and out the big double doors. I searched the parking lot for Iggy's car while Max occupied herself with the strings on her hoodie. Looking like an adorable child, pulling at the strings. I spotted Iggy's land rover and led Max to it, she reached out and stroked the large vehicles hood like you would a horse or dog.

"It's so beautiful." She murmured under her breath and I chuckled, stroking the hood of the car with her.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

She smiled to herself and got into the passenger seat of the car and I got in behind the steering wheel. I tossed her my phone from my pocket.

"Could you text Iggy and tell him I have his car and to tell us when to pick him up?"

Max nodded and started typing away at my phone as I backed out of the driveway.

"Who's JJ?" She asked suddenly and I seriously considered bashing my head on the dashboard. Max did not have to know about JJ.

**MPOV**

_Hey Ig, it's Max, Nick told me to tell you that we have your car and to call when you want us to come pick you up :) _

I hovered over the send button, wondering whether the text was too formal and if I should've added the smiley face. In the end I sent it anyways and just as I was about to give the phone back to Nick, his phone vibrated and big flashing words **'New Text Message' **appeared on the screen. Out of curiosity, I clicked it.

_Hey Fang,  
I know I made a mistake and for that I'm very sorry. But I find that I can't find any other guy that I want to be with, that makes me happy like you did. I love you Fang, I'm still in love with you. My family's coming down to AZ to visit my Aunt, maybe I'll see you then._

_I miss you Fang,  
JJ_

I read the message over and over again, making sure I read each word correctly. Nicholas had a girlfriend...figures. I mean what was I thinking, of course a masterpiece like him would have a girlfriend. Jeez Max, always the brightest crayon in the box aren't you.

"Who's JJ?" I found myself asking softly. To be honest, I was afraid of the answer. It was clear as day, but I was afraid of it coming from his lips. The car was silent for a second and the atmosphere grew tense.

"It's complicated Max... She's my ex I guess..."

I nodded and placed his phone in my lap, I didn't want to ask more about her. In my head I pictured a beautiful brunette, tall and perfectly curved with light blue eyes, as beautiful as a model. To be good enough for Nicholas, she was probably top in all her classes and insanely rich too. Basically, everything I wasn't.

"By the way, where are we going?"

"I know this place, we stopped along the way when we moved here to check it out, it's beautiful."

And it was beautiful. It was a large canyon, with a towering straight drop. The wind blew freely on my face and as soon as the car pulled to a stop, I jumped out immediately and stood as far out as I could on the edge. Spreading my arms like an eagle and letting the wind caress my face. Nicholas came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I blushed immediately. But looking down, I realized he hadn't tried to embrace me, he was simply tying a rope around the belt hoops on my jeans and around my waist.

"Come on," He grinned and slid off the edge. I gasped and peered over the edge, sighing in relief when I saw that he was safe and climbing down the rocks to what looked like a jutting lip of rock that led to a cave.

"Come on Max, you're safe, the rope''ll hold you!"

Taking a deep breath, I edged off the side of the cliff, picking rocks to step on carefully. Edging closer and closer to the ledge.

"Don't worry Max, I'll catch you if you fall!"

I rolled my eyes and jumped the remaining few feet onto the ledge, untying the rope from around my waist and lodging it behind a rock. Nicholas smiled at me and motioned to join him in the cave. The cave wasn't too small, just a hollow in the rock barely tall enough for me to walk into without bending over and I was a good 5'8". Inside the cave were two sleeping bags and small lantern to light the cave up. It was beautiful. I took my shoes off and tucked myself into one of the bags and curled up. Nicholas chuckled and lay on top of the one opposite.

"Nicholas?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are there sleeping bags in this cave?" He laughed and turned to lay on his side to face me.

"Iggy and I came up here to camp the other day, we really like this place. It was such a hassle to bring the bags down so we just left them here."

A loud beep came from my pocket and I quickly scrambled for my pager, smiling when I read what was on the screen.

_6:30PM USUAL PLACE_

"Hey I think we should probably get going soon, Iggy texted me." Nicholas said and I nodded. "Wait, wait... Is that a pager? How old are you!"

"I like vintage things, and that's fine, I've got work tonight,"

Nicholas tilted his head at me and I laughed. "What? You don't think I can work?"

Nicholas shook his head and I punched his arm playfully. For the first time ever, I actually felt like I had somebody who I could be myself with. Who I could talk to. And for the first time since I could remember, I laughed a genuine laugh and I smiled a genuine smile.

**God sorry for this chapter guys, I seriously contemplated uploading this. It's such a boring chapter. I'm typing up the next chapter to make up for this boring one. I promise the next one will be filled with much more drama. Goddd, I can't apologize enough. Anyways reviews please? :3 Hope you're all having a great time. **

**OH and sorry about my American school terms and stuff, I'm not American or anything so I have no idea what I'm saying and I'm just asking my boyfriend to help me out with all that.**


End file.
